XMen: Black and White
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: AU. A group of X-Men has gathered. The Black and White team. Tensions build and old flames are ignited when the team brings back a mutant that was brutally attacked. Mainly LoganJean, with RemyRogue and ScottOroro. Chapter 18 finally posted. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Black & White Team

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the idea of the superior werewolf mutants.  
  
A/N: This is an AU fic. The X-Men are a group of mutants formed by Professor Xavier, but this is in a different universe, a different team.  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
The Team: Jean Grey, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Hank McCoy/Beast, Rogue, Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Ororo Munroe/Storm  
  
---------------  
  
"Cyclops, I need you to put a small team together immediately!" Professor Charles Xavier's serious voice boomed throughout the war room as everyone present on the team entered.  
  
Cyclops, the team leader, straightened up and got an authorative tone. He looked to his teamates, then back at Xavier. "What's the going on? What's the mission?" He would need to know exactly what or who he was dealing with in order to form a team of mutants who's powers would be of use to them.  
  
Xavier nodded to him from his wheelchair across the table, folding his hands in his lap. "This is a rescue mission." he continued, "I've discovered four mutants, through Cerebro. Three of them have brutally attacked the fourth. The three mutants in question are dangerous, and must be dealt with. These mutants consider themselves a higher race of 'homo-superior'. They are, in a sense, werewolves."  
  
Cyclops raised an eyebrow, but the others mainly stayed silent. "Werewolves Professor? Are you serious?"  
  
Xavier looked at him with a stoic expression. "Quite serious Scott. The other mutant is in danger and you'll need to act quickly." He looked over at Beast. "Hank created a special netting for capture, you'll need to use that and let the authorities deal with the rest, understood?"  
  
Cyclops nodded and Xavier wheeled out of the war room, glancing back just before he left. "Someone staying should prep the infirmary." With that said, he was gone.  
  
Cyclops looked to his team, ready to gather a small group, when Beast stepped forward.   
  
"I'll volunteer to stay and prep the infirmary Scott." After gaining a nod of approval, the furry blue beast loped out of the room on all fours.  
  
The youngest team member, Jubilation Lee, more referred to as Jubilee, stepped forward. "I wanna go Cyke, please? Can I go?"  
  
Cyclops bit his lower lip. "This may be too dangerous for you Jubilee."  
  
The girl frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please Scott, I'm old enough, c'mon?"  
  
Gambit smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, looking to Cyclops. "Let the petite go mon ami, I'm sure one of team goin' can look out fo' her, non?"  
  
Cyclops rolled his eyes. The Cajun always seemed to be able to get away with anything with words. "Alright, she can go."  
  
Jubilee tried to supress her squeel. "Yes!" She turned to Gambit and smiled. "Thanks Swamp-Rat." She winked.  
  
"No problem petite." He flashed her a winning smile, then turned his attention back to Cyclops, waiting who the team would be.  
  
Scott sighed. "Alright, Jean, Storm, and Jubilee will come with me. Hank's preparing the infirmary, Rogue and Gambit find out if he needs help or something."  
  
Rogue and Gambit left the war room, and Scott turned to Jean. "Will you look after Jubilee while we're out there?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course Scott."  
  
The team seperated quickly to get into their uniforms.  
  
---------------  
  
In close to record time, all four X-Men quickly got into their favorable Blackbird jet, dressed in sleak, form fitting black uniforms with white X's on the shoulders. Cyclops' uniform was the only one that really differed from the rest, being the leader, the uniform having a large white X across the chest. Jubilee's was the same as everyone elses, only she still wore her trademark yellow duster and Storm's had a flowing black cape with white trim.  
  
Cyclops started up the jet with practiced ease and the engines roared to life. He glanced at the advanced machinery of the jet, then looked up. "Alright, Professor Xavier gave me the exact location and had Cerebro process it into the jet's onboard computer, we should be set to go."  
  
Jean spoke up from behind Cyclops' seat. "Where's the location?"  
  
"Canada." Scott replied.  
  
Jean's heart almost skipped a beat. 'Could it be? Could it be...him?' She shook her head. 'No, that's impossible...I haven't seen him in years, and...no, Canada's huge, I'm sure there's plenty of other mutants there...it's highly unlikely.' She thought to herself, hands fiddling with the sleaves of her uniform.  
  
Meanwhile, Storm sat patiently in her co-pilot's seat, looking out of the cockpit tp the sky with her eyes closed, seemingly in mediation.  
  
Jubilee bounced giddily in her seat. This was her first real mission with the team, and she was so excited. She was ready for action, but since the Professor seemed to think this was dangerous, she only hoped the mission would go along smoothly.  
  
--------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time No See

A/N: no reviews for chapter 1...how sad. ::sniffles:: someone please review so I know people are reading and want me to continue. Anyone? Pleeeeaaaasssse review!  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
----------------  
  
As the jet began to descend through the trees where there was a clearing, Cyclops peered through the jet's windshield. Three large, bear-like figures were unmistakable, and they seemed to be tossing around another man like a rag doll. It had to have been the other mutant. As the Blackbird's engines began to wind down, Cyclops turned to Storm in the co-pilot's seat. She obviously saw what was going on below also. "Storm, take point. See if you can get a wind going that might distract the werewolves so we can move in."  
  
Storm nodded and took off out of the jet as soon as the hatch opened.   
  
---------------  
  
The werewolves had already been looking away from their prey when the jet landed. They were amused, and confused at the same time. As they watched the black and white clad mutants emerge from the hatch, the only thing on their minds was, 'More play things.'  
  
---------------  
  
Storm descended on the werewovles, surrounding them with a funnel-like wind. She didn't want to further harm the already injured mutant, so she kept the winds mild and only crackled lightning around the werewolves in an attempt to intimidate them.  
  
Cyclops turned to Jean, who had a terrified looking Jubilee by her side. There was a massive amount of blood on the ground, and he wasn't even sure the mutant they were rescuing was still alive. He was such a bloody mess, it was difficult to tell. "Jean, use your TK and bring the injured mutant out of harm's way so Storm and I can effectively take out the werewolves."  
  
"I need to get them to release him first Scott, is there anything you can do?" Jean asked, preparing to move the mutant from the werewolves' grasp as soon as possible.  
  
Jubilee felt useless and she hated it. All she could really do was stand beside Jean and watch. It was so terrible, all that blood, she wanted to look away but forced herself not to. She had to prove to the others she could handle something like this.  
  
While Storm had the werewolves focused on her, Cyclops came in behind the one holding the injured mutant. With a quick flash of red, he blasted the beastial mutant, hoping it would drop it's victim.  
  
The werewolf turned around angrily with a loud snarl and stared dangerously at Cyclops, looking like it was sizing up it's prey.  
  
Jean looked at the exchange worriedly. She feared for the life of her teamate, and for the mutant that the werewolf still had a firm grasp on.  
  
Suddenly, the werewolf looked down at the limp mutant in his hand, figuring it was dead and there was no point playing with it anymore. It's no fun if they can't scream...or fight back. He viciously tossed the mutant aside and charged toward Cyclops, it's two friends being occupied by Storm.  
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee gasped, tugging at Jean's arm. "Jean!"  
  
Jean reached out telekinetically, stopping the flung mutant in mid-air before he struck the ground. She gently floated the bloodied man towards herself and Jubilee, carefully setting him on the ground. Jean's breath caught in her throat. It was Him. This was the man she feared it to be...  
  
Jubilee had to look away or she would've thrown up, so she didn't quite catch the exchange between this man and Jean.  
  
Jean bent down and reached toward the man's face, wiping away some of the blood. His eyes opened wearily and he coughed violently, spitting up blood. "Oh Logan." She breathed out softly, eyes threatening to tear.  
  
The man blinked at her, something clicking in his mind. He knew this woman, he had known her well. He winced slightly as she gently cradled his head in her lap. He looked into her eyes, confirming it was the woman he'd thought. Those bright emerald orbs belonged to one woman alone. "Jeannie?" He coughed out raggedly. "Long time...no...see." He seemed to smile a bit, then closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Jubilee turned back, but she hadn't heard anything, she was too busy trying not to throw up.  
  
---------------  
  
Cyclops let loose a full force optic blast at the mutant charging at him. The werewolf staggered back slightly, but was still coming at him. With a quick thought, Cyclops pulled a tiny box from his belt and tossed it at the werewolf. It was Hank's special nets.  
  
Upon hitting the mutant, the box seemed to explode, releasing a net of pure energy that surrounded the werewolf, making the huge beast fall to the ground, unable to move.  
  
Cyclops sighed, wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow. He looked to the sky where Storm had been using lightning to strike at the werewolves. "Storm! Use Hank's nets!" He called out to her.  
  
Storm nodded, smirking down at the snarling beasts. "Enough of this." She pulled two tiny boxes from her belt, tossing them down at the mutants. They worked just like Cyclops' had, entraping the dangerous creatures.   
  
Storm came down from the sky, landing beside Cyclops. She looked worried. "Where's the injured mutant?!"  
  
Cyclops cast a glance over to the jet, where Jean was knelt beside the unconscious man, Jubilee pacing behind her. "I'm not sure if he's still alive." He said sadly.  
  
Storm sighed, a hand on her friend's shoulder as they walked back to the jet. "We did our best Scott. If he does not make it, it's no one's fault."  
  
Cyclops nodded, hands clenched by his sides. "I know Storm, but I still feel responcible."  
  
"I know." Storm smiled at him sympathetically.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean looked up at Cyclops and Storm as they came toward them. She had a hand on Logan's mangled chest. "He's still breathing, we need to get him back to the mansion NOW."  
  
Cyclops and Storm quickly went to work, helping Jean get the stranger into the jet. Jubilee followed along slowly, glancing once at the horrible beasts that were now restrained.  
  
A few minutes later, the jet took off, no one having any idea that Jean knew the man they'd taken in. She wanted to keep it that way, for now...although she knew very well that the others would soon find out.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: I Loved Him Charles

A/N: I'd like to thank Sam and Rehsh, my only reviewers.  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
The man the team had rescued was rushed to the infirmary and left in Beast's care. Meanwhile, the team that had gone on the mission met in the war room to talk to Professor Xavier, Rogue and Gambit, so they knew what had happened.  
  
Charles held his trademark stoic expression, with his hands clasped together on the table infront of him. He tapped the side of his head. "Hank has informed me on the man's care. He's on life support systems right now."  
  
The team nodded solemnly. Charles had just telepathically informed Rogue and Gambit of the situation, so they knew.  
  
Jubilee looked up sadly, the only one brave enough to speak at that moment. "Professor? Is he gonna make it?"  
  
Charles sighed. "I don't know yet Jubilee. We'll have to keep an eye on him overnight. For some reason I can't reach his mind, so we still don't know his powers, or anything about him."  
  
Jean knew. She was the only one, and at the moment she was blocking her thoughts from Xavier. She knew why Charles couldn't get into his head, and she knew his powers. Jean also knew that trouble seemed to latch on to Logan like a parasite. She wondered to herself what could have happened, how he had gotten into a situation with those werewolves. Jean stayed silent, a solemn look across her face just like the rest of them.   
  
Xavier looked to his team leader. "Scott, I assume you've dealt with the other mutants? They're restrained, yes?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"I'll call in a few of my 'friends' in the government to properly take care of them." He looked around the war room table at all the tired faces. "Why don't you all get some rest. It's quite late and it's been a long day."  
  
All of the X-Men filed silently out of the room, Jean a bit slower than the others.  
  
---------------  
  
Remy smiled at Rogue as they left the war room and entered the hallway. "I'm goin' out fo' a drink, wanna come chere?"  
  
Rogue smiled at the smooth talking Cajun. "Ahlright sugah, I could go fo' a drink right about now, after all that's happened." She hooked her arm around his and they walked together into the foyer.  
  
Jubilee watched Rogue and Remy leave, leaning against the wall in the hallway with her arms crossed. "Hmph. It's not fair, I can never do anything with everyone else, I can't drink." She frowned, then stomped off to the rec room to watch some late night t.v. before going to bed.  
  
Ororo smiled to herself as she saw Jubilee take off. She watched Scott who was still looking back into the war room, seemingly waiting for Jean. "You coming?"  
  
He turned around with a wave. "Yeah, uh..in a second."  
  
Ororo knew Scott felt pretty strongly about Jean, but she herself had always thought of Scott and her getting together. Ororo only wished the young leader would see it that way too. They'd been friends for a long time, always watching eachother's back. Maybe Scott would only think of them as 'just friends'. Ororo sighed and walked away. "Well, I'm going to go water my plants, then get some sleep. Goodnight Scott."  
  
"Goodnight Ororo." Scott looked at Jean as she came out of the room slowly and started walking in the opposite direction, toward the elevator. "Hey, Jean?"  
  
She turned around sharply, looking right at Scott, and trying to hide the concern in her eyes. "Yes, Scott?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but words just didn't come out. He stopped for a second, then looked back at Jean. Something didn't seem quite right with her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine Scott, just going to get something to eat before I go to bed." she lied.  
  
Scott nodded. "Okay, g'night." He walked away down the hall, and Jean left without saying a word.  
  
When everyone was gone, Jean got into the elevator, descending to the lower level where the infirmary was. She only hoped that Hank wasn't there and had gone to sleep.   
  
---------------  
  
As Jean reached the infirmary doors, she felt a wrenching in her stomach. She saw Logan through the glass doors, lying motionless on a bed with wires and tubes everywhere, and bandages that were almost already soaked through with blood.  
  
Jean absently wiped a tear from her cheek, and slowly crept into the room, looking around for Doctor McCoy. There was no sign of him. Good. She grabbed a stool from the corner of the room, and wheeled it beside the bed, taking a seat. The heart monitor beeped with a steady, 'beep......beep......beep'. The pauses inbetween heartbeats were long, too long for Jean's liking. What if Logan's healing ability couldn't save him this time? He looked awful, so pale...he'd already lost so much blood. Jean let out a heavy sigh, and tentatively reached out and held Logan's hand.   
  
"Jean?"  
  
She pulled her hand back sharply at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. It was Professor Xavier. Jean turned around slowly to face him, her eyes puffy from tears.  
  
Charles looked at the young girl, eyes filled with sympathy. "Could I see you in my office for a moment please?"  
  
Jean nodded, reluctantly leaving Logan's side and going with the Professor. "Where's Hank?"  
  
"He just went to get something to eat, I told him to take a break." he replied as they went down the hall.  
  
Jean nodded, walking silent the rest of the way.  
  
---------------  
  
Charles entered the office, wheeling around his desk and gesturing for Jean to take a seat. He looked at her with a steady gaze. "Do you know this man?"  
  
"Yes." Jean replied evenly. She sighed, tapping the side of her head. "I guess you found out huh?"  
  
Charles shook his head. "No Jean, I didn't pry. I had to scan him just to make sure there was no threat in bringing him here, but I found I couldn't."  
  
Jean's eyebrow's furrowed. Now she was confused. "Then, how did you know?"  
  
He shook his head. Xavier was a crafty one. "I didn't Jean, you just told me."   
  
She could've sworn he just smirked.   
  
"I saw the way you looked when we brought him in, the watery eyes...you cared for him Jean. I can be very perceptive you know, without my telepathy." He smiled. "and just now in the infirmary..."  
  
Jean nodded, slightly embarassed she hadn't confided in him earlier. After all, he'd been like a father to her since she joined the X-Men.  
  
Charles continued. "So, who is this man to you Jean?"  
  
She sighed. "His name is Logan. He...he and I were together once. It was a few years ago before I came to the mansion. I was vacationing in Canada when we met. We grew close... very close, if you know what I mean. I was there for a month."  
  
Charles nodded his understanding. "What happened?" The two had obviously parted since then.  
  
Jean continued. "Logan could never stay in one place very long, his past would almost always seem to catch up to him. There were these...people after him. They had experimented on him, done terrible things, they even gave him these strange metal bones."  
  
"I know." Charles interrupted. "I had a look at the x-rays."  
  
Jean continued again. "I offered to help, but Logan refused. He said he didn't want me to get hurt. The next day, I left." She paused for a second. "I loved him Charles."  
  
Xavier nodded, wheeling toward her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him and cried.  
  
"I don't want him to die Charles." Jean sobbed into his shoulder. All she could think about was Logan, and perhaps she still did love him.  
  
He sighed, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Jean...we're going to do the best we can."  
  
--------------- 


	4. Chapter 4: Long Nights

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers...Niala and Sam. I hope I get more reviews this chapter, I'm thinking about not continuing if I don't get enough. Not many people seem to be interested in this story. ::pouts:: PLEASE REVIEW!! ::begs::   
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
It had been two long nights since the man now known as Logan had arrived at the mansion with the X-Men. Jean had remained at his bedside, the others already having been told somewhat about her connection with this stranger.  
  
Jean sighed, taking her place in the stool beside the bed in the infirmary. Some of Logan's wounds had started to seal up, things were looking better, but he still wasn't recovering quite fast enough. She was just about to leave for a moment to grab a glass of water when she saw his eyelids twitch and begin to open. Jean gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Logan?"  
  
His eyes both opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright florescent lighting in the infirmary. He looked at Jean hazily and seemed about to say something, but the respirator tube was still in his mouth.  
  
"Oh." Jean reached for the tube, unhitching it from the machine. Logan coughed as she pulled the tube from his throat. She smiled at him softly and sat back down, still holding onto his hand. "It's good to have you back. I thought I'd lost you for a while there."  
  
Logan started to speak, but his throat was raw and his voice cracked from not being used. He settled for a whisper, since it was much easier to do, and less painful. "My...healing factor...always...takes care o' me.You should...know that...better'n...anyone."  
  
Jean smiled sympathetically, shushing him. "You shouldn't talk, you need to rest." She reached out her other hand, brushing some of his hair away that fell into his face. "It was close Logan, real close." Jean said quietly. She bit her lower lip. He still looked awful, despite some of the wounds closing up. He was pale as a ghost with all the blood loss, and the strong man she once knew looked so sickly.  
  
Logan struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was too tired from the strain of his body trying to heal the terrible wounds he'd sustained.  
  
Jean stood up again, reluctantly letting go of his hand. She could tell how tired and weak he was. "It's alright, you just rest. I need to go talk to Hank."  
  
Before Logan could ask who 'Hank' was, he had already passed out again.  
  
Jean paused at the infirmary door, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes just when tears started to form. 'He's gonna be fine. He always turns out to be fine...right?' She thought to herself, trying to regain her composure before she went to get Dr.McCoy.  
  
Rogue stopped at the entrance to the infirmary as she was walking by. She saw Jean and looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Jean? Are yah okay sugah? Is he-?" By the way Jean looked, it seemed as though the man on the medical table had died or something.  
  
Jean shook her head with a sigh, and looked up at Rogue with a half-hearted smile. "No, no Rogue." She stepped away from the door. "Actually he was awake, I was just going to tell Hank."  
  
Rogue peered into the room. "Was?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Yeah, he was really out of it...I told him it was okay to rest." She said sadly.  
  
"Ahlright, as long as ya'll are okay." Rogue gave a tight smile and walked past Jean.  
  
---------------  
  
"Hank?" Jean called out tentatively as she entered the lab where the Beast normally performed his medical studies and experiments.  
  
Beast walked out of the storage closet wearing a large white lab coat. "Oh, Jean, hello." He smiled, flashing a pair of pearly white fangs.  
  
"He woke up Hank." She stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
The furry blue Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Your friend? That's wonderful Jean. I was just about to go in and check his vitals."  
  
Jean looked sad, her smile fading. She still looked worried. "He's not awake right now though. It was just too much strain, ya know? I'm sure you're aware of his healing factor and everything..."  
  
The Beast nodded, tipping his eye glasses. "Yes, well, that's too bad...We'll still need to keep a close eye on him, make sure he doesn't go back into a coma." He easily caught Jean's worried expression, and the mention of a 'coma' hadn't helped any. "Why don't you get some rest huh? I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
Jean sighed as Hank ushered her into the hall towards her room.  
  
---------------  
  
Scott and Ororo had been out on the balcony just outside Scott's room. They sat there together in lawn chairs, just staring up at the sky.  
  
"It's a lovely night, is it not Scott?" Ororo asked, smiling over at the man who may never know how much she cared for him.  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, it really is. Warm too." Scott's thoughts weren't totally on the sky tonight though...he was thinking of Jean, and this...man she knew. He couldn't help but feel jealous, but why should he? Especially when the Weather Goddess herself was giving him her full attention. Scott felt for Storm, he really did...but Jean was a good friend whom he didn't want to see hurt. He cared greatly for both women, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to choose.  
  
---------------  
  
"I win!" Jubilee cried triumphantly, tossing her cards on the table. She flashed a grin at Gambit.  
  
"You beat me fair an' square petite." He smiled back at her, gathering up the playing cards. Gambit sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Dat's it, I'm goin' ta bed."  
  
Jubilee stared at him incredulously. "Can't take bein' beat by a lil' girl Cajun?" She smirked.  
  
Gambit just rolled his eyes and smiled smugly. "Guess not."   
  
Jubilee leapt to her feet, stalking after Remy as he started to leave. "Hey, you're not goin' out tonight?"  
  
He shook his head, glancing at the girl clinging closely to his side. "Nope, too tired."  
  
Jubilee stopped, rolling her eyes as Remy headed into his room. "Whatever..." She grumbled. The young girl walked casually toward her own room, thoughts drifting from sneaking out, to the new stranger in the mansion.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

A/N: Thank you sooooo much to chika, KalEl32, Meg, and Saoirse the Irish Colleen, my chapter 4 reviewers. Fear not, keep reviewin' and I'll keep writing! Thanks again.  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
During the next few late hours, Logan continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Hank checked in on him every once and a while so that Jean could sleep. Eventually the Doctor grew tired and fell asleep at the desk in his lab.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean rolled to her side lazily, checking the alarm clock at her bedside. She blinked a few times, getting her eyes to focus as she looked at the time. "4:30 a.m." She sighed. "I've been asleep for a while...I really should check on Logan." Jean remembered leaving his care to Hank, and although she knew the Doctor was more than capable of the task, she needed to see for herself. She tiredly sat up and got out of bed, lumbering towards the door.  
  
---------------  
  
Hank woke up, shortly after having fell asleep. He looked at his watch and started to leave the lab. "Time to check on my patient." The blue furred man quickly made his way down the hall towards the infirmary.  
  
As Beast reached the infirmary corridor, he saw Logan emerge from the room, with one arm holding to the wall for support, and the other wrapped around his wounded sides. Hank stopped abrubtly as Logan turned his head sharply and glared at the beast before him. He was at a loss for words. This man didn't know who Hank was, and it was obvious the guy was agitated and confused. Hank put his hands up, looking at Logan. The only thing he thought to say was some Doctorly advice. "You really shouldn't be up and about yet..." His voice drifted off under the wounded man's glare.  
  
Logan grunted, half doubled over. "Who...the hell...are you?!"  
  
Just then, Jean came into the hall at a perfect time. She gasped, looking from Hank to Logan. "What's going on? Oh...Logan, you shouldn't be out of bed."  
  
Hank sighed, thankful that Jean was there. "I was just checking up on my patient." He half smiled.  
  
Jean looked to Logan. She could understand his confusion and knew he didn't like the hospital-like atmosphere.   
  
"Jeannie?" Logan looked to her for help. "Where...am I?" He breathed out slowly, the pain in his sides was almost too much to bear and he felt dizzy.  
  
Jean rushed toward him, and tried to help him back into the infirmary. "It's okay Logan, you're safe." She looked back at Hank, waving for him to follow her inside.  
  
Logan didn't want to go back into the room, but it's not like he had much of a choice. He was in too much pain to argue. He gingerly got back into the bed and layed down, keeping his eyes on Jean, the only person he was familiar with. "What...happened?"  
  
Jean looked at him with a saddened expression. "You don't remember?"  
  
Logan shook his head, regretting it a second later when he felt dizzy again. He closed his eyes, then looked back at Jean. "Not...really. I 'member...bein' attacked...an'...seein' you." He paused. "That's it."  
  
Jean smiled sympathetically, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "It's okay Logan." She looked to Hank who was standing timidly by the door. "This is Hank McCoy."  
  
"I'm also know as Beast." Hank interrupted with a smile. "I'm sure you can tell why."  
  
"He's a Doctor Logan. He's been taking care of you since we brought you here." Jean looked into Logan's eyes, for any indication that he was upset or angry. He mostly looked exhausted.  
  
"Where's...here? And who's...we?"  
  
"This is Charles Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, a school for mutants. We're in Westchester, New York. There's a few others living here too." She paused for a second, trying to think of something that might help. "I told you I was coming here...remember? When I met you a few years ago."  
  
Logan nodded, with a ghost of a smile. "I remember. I could...never forget you...Jean."  
  
Hank started to back out of the room. "Well, as long as everything's okay, I think I'll be leaving."  
  
Jean smiled at him. "Oh, sorry Hank, yeah we're fine, thank you. Go get some sleep."  
  
Beast waved and started down the corridor.  
  
"So..." Logan began, when Hank left. "this is...where you've been...the past 3 years."   
  
Jean nodded, biting her lower lip. "You haven't changed a bit Logan."  
  
He let out a short laugh, but winced at the pain it caused.   
  
Jean's face held sympathy and concern. "I don't want you getting out of bed so soon." Now she looked at him sternly.  
  
Logan nodded. "Whatever...you say...Jeannie."   
  
She leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. Jean didn't realize until recently, just how much she'd actually missed Logan. She wanted to stay with him, just to be there. "Do you need me to stay here?"  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side, squeezing her hand. "I don't..need ya...to." He paused for a second and grinned. "But...it'd be nice."  
  
--------------- 


	6. Chapter 6: You've Got To Stay

A/N: Thank you so much my chapter 5 reviewers!   
  
Your Worshipfulness; sorry there's no 'Crawler, but I'm glad you like the story anyway. ::grins::  
  
Saoirse the Irish Colleen; don't worry, there'll be more Cyke/'Ro interaction later on. ::wink::  
  
Bess; Thanks. ::blushes:: I'm still writin'! Here we go, chapter 6!   
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Morning came much too early, seeing as Jean had only gone back to sleep a few short hours ago. She had taken rest on another bed in the infirmary, beside Logan's. Not wanting to get up right away, Jean rolled to her side so that she was facing him. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, though Logan's breathing seemed slightly labored. She wished she could do more to ease his pain, get him back to his normal self, but there wasn't much she could do. Jean layed her head back against her pillow, keeping watch over him.  
  
---------------  
  
Despite the early hours, the mansion was already buzzing with life. Rogue, Scott, and Ororo were already up and about, busy making breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
Ororo smiled over at Scott as he flipped a few pancakes. She wondered if he'd thought as much about their time together the other night as she did.  
  
Rogue sat on a stool at the counter, idly sipping at her black coffee. She looked around the room, thoughts drifting, not really focusing on one thing. She smiled at Remy as he sauntered into the room in his usual fashion, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Remy picked up Rogue's gloved hand and kissed it. "'Mornin' chere."  
  
Rogue tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. She smiled at him, pulling her hand away and picking up her coffee again. "Watch it Swamp-Rat." She teased.  
  
Remy leaned against the table, with his head in his hands on a propped up elbow. "You make me coffee chere?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at the Cajun charmer. She pointed to the coffee maker. "Help yo'self." She smirked.  
  
Remy sighed dreamily and got up from his seat to grab a cup of coffee. He smirked over at Scott as he piled some pancakes onto a plate. "She like to play hard to get, eh mon ami?"  
  
Scott laughed. "Hey, she's your girl Gambit."  
  
Gambit poured some coffee into his mug and smiled widely. "My girl huh? Oh, I like da sound o' that."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, passing a plate to Ororo.  
  
Storm took the plate, and some tea for herself, and went to sit at the table. When she sat down she looked around the kitchen for a moment. "Has anyone seen Jean this morning?"  
  
Everyone seemed to stop, shaking their heads. No one had seen her since the other night.  
  
"She's down in the med lab." Hank answered as he strode into the room. "She's with Logan."  
  
"Logan? Oh, right, that's her friend's name." Rogue thought out loud, taking a long gulp of her coffee.  
  
Scott felt himself feeling a little jealous. Jean was with the guy almost 24/7 ever since he'd arrived. He shook his head, telling himself not to think like that. The man was injured, he's a friend of Jean's, and she's just looking out for him. But was it only that? Scott couldn't help wondering if they'd been a little more than 'friends', but that's what Jean had told everyone.  
  
---------------  
  
When Logan woke up, he found himself looking into Jean's bright green eyes. He half-smiled and tried easing himself into a sitting position.   
  
Jean's eyebrow's furrowed as she watched Logan grimace, trying to sit up. She got off the bed and went to his side. "Hey, take it easy okay?" She smiled sympathetically.  
  
Logan grunted, rolling his eyes. He hated feeling helpless, it wasn't like him to depend on other people. "It's better...if I get ta my feet...'soon as possible." He said gruffly, absently rubbing at his sides.  
  
Jean frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why Logan? Are you still running from those people?"  
  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping. Logan looked up at Jean, his eyes were saddened, and lost. "I'm always...runnin' Jean. I dunno...if they're...after me right...now. But, I don't...wanna...stay anywhere...long enough...ta find out."  
  
Jean closed her eyes, leaned forward and hugged him, holding him close.  
  
Logan was a bit startled by her sudden actions. He didn't know how to react.  
  
Jean cried, her tears running down her cheeks to Logan's bare shoulder. She sniffled, finally pulling back and taking a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm scared for you Logan." She tried wiping away the tears. "No one should have to live like this. Please, I'm begging you..." her eyes held only concern and love for him. "stay here. You're not recovered yet, you can be safe here." Jean pleaded with him, hoping he'd stay. She really needed someone, she'd been feeling so...alone lately.  
  
Logan took in a deep breath. He knew she cared for him, and he cared for her so much too. He didn't want her hurt, he didn't want her involved. People that got close to him ended up hurt...or worse. Logan bit his lower lip. "I'll stay...fer a little while..."  
  
Jean nodded sadly. It was all she could really ask for, just a little while atleast. Maybe by then she could convince him to stay long term. Jean only hoped. She didn't want to loose him again.  
  
--------------- 


	7. Chapter 7: Showing Off

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers.  
  
KatLeBeau; I didn't have any Remy in this chapter, but I added a little Remy/Rogue moment for ya. ::winks:: Hope you like it.   
  
Jean1: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate reader's honest opinions.   
  
----------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
----------------  
  
The next day came quickly, and Logan had recovered almost fully. He had met the rest of the X-Men, and Professor Xavier as well, and he'd even talked Hank and Jean into letting him leave the med lab, as long as he continued going in for check-ups until he was fully healed.  
  
Logan felt much better, now being able to keep on his feet. He was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Jean, when Jubilee entered the room. The girl stared at him, looking him over, then she smiled and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Logan raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. He faced the girl, trying to remember her name. "Jubilee right?"  
  
Jubilee nodded with a smile, still staring at him. She snatched an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and took a big bite. "So, what do you do?"  
  
Logan let out a short laugh. This kid was really up front. He liked that. Logan thought he'd play around for a little while, see what the girl did. He shrugged. "What do ya mean?"  
  
Jubilee cocked her head to the side, staring at him harder. "Your powers? What do you do?" She repeated her question.  
  
Logan put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, a tiny smirk edging it's way onto his rugged face. "I do lot's o' things."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes and sighed, taking another bite of her apple.  
  
"What do *you* do?" He asked, leaning forward on the table like Jubilee did when she questioned him.   
  
Jubilee grinned proudly. "Fireworks." She smiled, waving her hands in the air. "Want a demonstration?"  
  
Logan chuckled. "Go for it darlin'."  
  
Jubilee hopped off her chair, leaving the half eaten apple on the table. She held out her hands as a little lightshow played at the tips of her fingers. Then she stopped, looking for a reaction from Logan.  
  
He watched her thoughtfully, then cocked his head to the side. "Is that useful in battle?" It was supposed to be more of a joke, but the girl looked kind of offended and he ended up sounding more sarcastic than not.  
  
Jubilee surprised Logan then, when she turned the look of offense around and smiled at him. "It can be...Those weren't even my powerful ones." She winked.  
  
Logan nodded, then turned around when he heard someone coming from behind him. He already knew it was Jean, by the fragrance of her soap.  
  
Jean smiled at Logan, standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Jubilee. "Are you pestering Logan Jubes?" She laughed.  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "No!" She defended herself.  
  
Logan smiled, taking Jean's hand. "Naw, she ain't buggin' me. Jubes was jus' demonstratin' her powers." He winked at the girl.  
  
Jubilee nodded, grabbing the rest of her apple off the table. "I'm goin' ta see if Gambit wants ta play cards or somethin'. 'Sides, he already owes me some cash!" She waved, and took off out the door.  
  
Jean started picking some good out of the refrigerator and turned back, glancing at Logan. "Hey, you want something to eat?"  
  
He just shook his head.  
  
Jean put her hands on her hips and glared at him sternly. "Logan, you haven't been eating much and you need to keep your strength up." She took out a couple of eggs. "I'm making some eggs, and you *will* eat." Jean walked past him, patting him on the head playfully as she grabbed a frying pan.  
  
---------------  
  
Remy casually walked into the rec room, where he spotted Rogue flopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels on t.v. He grinned slyly and sneakily sat beside her on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulder. "What you watchin' chere?"  
  
Rogue took Remy's arm, teasing him, and pulling it away from her shoulder. "Keep yer hands tah yo'self Swamp-Rat."  
  
Remy pulled away, a look of mock sadness on his face. "You no like Remy chere?" He pouted.  
  
Rogue laughed. "I'd like yah alot better if yah gimme that remote you snatched." She winked at him.  
  
Remy looked surprised. She had caught him in his own game. He jumped over the couch, with one swift movement, the remote still in hand. "You'll have to catch me first non?" He smiled widely and took off.  
  
Rogue hopped off the couch and took chase after the Cajun. "Get'cher ass back here!" She squeeled through laughter, taking off out of the rec room.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan finally agreed to eat so that Jean would stop bugging him, but once the plate was set infront of him he mainly just pushed the food around, once in a while taking a bite when Jean looked his way.  
  
Scott walked into the kitchen right past Jean and Logan and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, getting himself a glass of water. He didn't like Logan much, although he barely knew the guy. They hadn't really interacted at all, and the most Scott saw him since his arrival was when Professor Xavier introduced him to the team. Scott leaned against the counter as he downed his water. "Hey Logan, you up for a round in the Danger Room?"  
  
Jean mentally sighed. 'Oh great, he's going to pull the macho guy stuff.' she thought dryly, turning to Scott once the offer was out.  
  
Logan just grunted, giving Scott a look like he didn't know who he was messing with. Which was true...Scott had absolutely no clue, he'd never seen Logan in action. Not that Logan had seen Scott in action either, he was unconscious...but still. The playing field was pretty even since neither men had a clue about the other. "Sure, why not. I could use some exercise." He smirked.  
  
Jean gave Logan a dissaproving look. She picked up both their breakfast plates, dropping them off in the sink carelessly. Moving back towards Logan, she put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't a good idea Logan."  
  
Scott moved in. "Don't worry about it Jean, I'll make it an easy session." he tried to assure her. This was his way of measuring up the new guy, he had to see him at it. Right now Logan was more of a threat to Scott than ever, since he didn't know what the stranger was capable of.  
  
Jean sighed. "Atleast let me monitor you guys through the control tower."   
  
Logan smiled now that Jean had given in. During his little tour after he met the team, he was a bit anxious to be able to use the infamous Danger Room.  
  
Scott smiled. "Sure." He looked from Logan to Jean. "You better get him a uniform."  
  
Logan stood carefully, trying not to show any weakness though he was still in some pain from the wounds on his sides. Right now his middle was wrapped in bandages to help the wounds close even more, but he hoped Jean might've forgotten about that. Logan looked at Jean questioningly. "Uniform?"  
  
She smiled, grabbing Logan's arm. "Come on." She dragged him out of the kitchen, calling back to Scott. "We'll meet you in the Danger Room."  
  
--------------- 


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

A/N: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed last chapter. KatLeBeau, Fig, and Your Worshipfulness. Don't worry, Scott's not demolished here, you'll see later on. ::grins::  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Jean watched with fascination as Logan entered the Danger Room in the fitting black and white uniform that the entire team was accustomed to. She was sort of amused at how he kept pulling at the fabric and fiddling with the silver belt.  
  
Cyclops saw Logan come into the room, standing with his hands across his chest in a very 'leader type' fashion, letting Logan know that *he* was the boss.  
  
Jean took hold of Logan's arm, leaning into his shoulder and smiling. "You look good."  
  
Logan just grunted. "This really ain't my style darlin'." he told her, gesturing toward the uniform.  
  
Jean untangled herself from his arm and started toward the elevator that would take her to the control tower. She winked at Logan, then playfully glared at the both of them, waving a finger in the air. "You boys play nice now."  
  
---------------  
  
Cyclops grinned as Jean finally left so they could start. He'd already had the perfect simulation logged into the computer to start at his voice command. "You ready for this Logan?" He challenged.  
  
Logan smirked his stance calm and casual. "Yeah, I'm ready. And in here, you c'n jus' call me Wolverine."   
  
Scott adjusted his visor. "Cyclops."  
  
Logan nodded, squinting as he peered up into the control tower to see Jean in the window. She looked concerned...and he felt bad for that, but he didn't want her worrying about him, he could take care of himself.  
  
Cyclops nodded, glancing to the side. "Computer, begin simulation: Cyclops 12." he commanded.  
  
Suddenly the entire metallic Danger Room changed, the walls were no longer there, in their place was only a thick, jungle-like atmosphere.  
  
Wolverine grunted, looking around. 'That's nifty.' He thought to himself with an amused grin. He watched Cyclops begin to take off into the thick of the trees. 'Hmph, what's he runnin' from?' Wolverine wasn't yet quite sure what the simulation was going to do, but he would be ready. 'Did Cyke ferget ta mention somethin'? Like uh..an objective maybe?' He rolled his eyes, thoughts dripping with sarcasm. Wolverine unsheathed his claws with a metallic, *SNIKT!* He grinned ferally, remembering the feeling of his claws. He hadn't used them since first encountering the werewolves.  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile, Cyclops slipped silently through the simulated trees, knowing exactly what he was doing. Just as he went out of sight, Cyclops heard what sounded like a blade being unsheathed. He peered through the thick trees to see Wolverine standing there with three metal claws protruding from between his knuckles on each hand. He raised his eyebrows, moving on. 'So that's his power huh? I mean, besides the whole 'healing' thing. Hmm..it's different.' Cyclops shrugged, turning to blast a simulated dinosaur as it emerged from the brush infront of him.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean stood in the control tower, nervously hugging her arms around her shoulders. As the normal Danger Room setting dissappeared, she realized she couldn't see Logan very well. Jean watched Scott leave, and it seemed Logan remained in place. 'What is he doing?' She thought to herself worriedly. 'Didn't Scott brief him on the type of session they were doing?' Jean sighed, turning to the computer screens to see if she could spot either Logan or Scott.  
  
---------------  
  
Wolverine saw a red flash through the trees, and heard something that sounded like a loud screech from some kind of animal. 'That wasn't normal.' he thought to himself, keeping his senses alert for any danger. A russling noise came in from behind and Logan ducked just in time to avoid a whipping tail from some dinosaur-like creature. 'Whoa. I thought these were robots or somethin'...I actually smelled that thing...'  
  
Wolverine ducked again, rolling to the side as another creature attacked him. Now he was battling two of them. He groaned, holding his middle for a second as he got to his feet. 'Rrg, that hurt more'n I thought it would.' Wolverine leapt upward as one of the creatures dove at him, landing multiple slashes across it's back. 'Hmm..these things even bleed...interestin'.' He smirked, continuing with his battle.  
  
---------------  
  
Cyclops took a light blow to the side, falling to the ground. He quickly recovered from the fall and let loose another optic blast from his visor, making a confirmed kill. Now noticing there were no dino's after him for the moment, Cyclops jogged through the brush to where he'd last seen Wolverine.  
  
Just reaching the scene, Cyclops saw Wolverine standing over two downed dinosaurs. He rolled his eyes with a slight smile. 'Hmph, so he can hack it...even injured.' He noticed how Logan seemed to be favoring his side. Scott was just about to give Wolverine a hand when he witnessed one of the larger simulated dinosaurs jump out of the brush at him. "Look out!"  
  
Wolverine turned to where he heard the yelling, but it was too late. The other creature caught him off-guard, headbutting him from the side and sending Logan crashing into one of the fake trees.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean had seen nothing from the cameras, the simulation was too good and the jungle atmosphere too thick. The next thing she heard was from Cyclops.   
  
---------------  
  
"Computer! End simulation NOW!" Scott yelled to the computer, running towards the fallen man. 'Great, what've I done now.' He cursed himself.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean gasped as the computer terminated the simulation and the room's normal setting came back. She saw Logan sprawled out across the other side of the room, Scott running over to him. She quickly got into the elevator to take her into the Danger Room.  
  
--------------- 


	9. Chapter 9: Adding Injury to Injury

---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
"Scott! What happened!" Jean yelled, running toward him and Logan.  
  
"He got blindsided by one of the simulated dinosaurs." Scott answered, trying to show a little more compassion since it kind of was his fault.  
  
Logan groaned, rolling over and getting to his feet. He put out his hand as Jean tried to help him up. "It's okay Jeannie, I'm fine."  
  
Jean bit her lip and frowned, glaring at Scott. "You said this was going to be an easy sim!" She was catching a few of Scott's surface thoughts, and could tell he felt guilty. She knew he purposely baited Logan into the session though, and that made her angry.  
  
"It's okay, I jus' wasn't payin' attention." Logan offered, trying to better the situation. He knew that Cyclops was probably testing him, and it angered him that he wasn't able to pass. Logan wouldn't make that mistake again. He shouldn't have taken the challenge if he wasn't ready, but it was just too tempting to pass up. Right now, although he could take advantage of the situation and get Scotty boy in trouble, Logan wasn't going to turn into a little whiny wimp and blame it all on the guy.  
  
Jean sighed, looking Logan up and down to make sure he was okay. She noticed a dark patch in the black part of his uniform on his side, just under Logan's hand where he held it. There was no doubt in her mind that it was blood. Jean frowned, looking at him sadly. "Logan...you're bleeding."  
  
His brows furrowed and he tipped his hand to the side on the sore spot under his ribs. Logan grunted. "It's ahright, it's nothin'." He half-smiled, but Jean didn't buy it, she knew he was in pain.  
  
"I'm...sorry about all this." Scott offered, stepping forward a little bit.  
  
Jean waved him off, grabbing Logan by the arm and leading him out of the Danger Room. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee, Rogue, and Ororo were all in the rec room when Scott stormed in. Jubilee and Rogue continued playing ping-pong, avoiding the gaze of their angry looking leader.  
  
"What crawled up his pants and died?" Jubilee whispered with a smirk to Rogue.  
  
Rogue let out a quiet laugh, hitting the ping-pong ball toward Jubes. "I dunno sugah, but I don't wanna be around tah find out. Wanna see if Remy's up for a game of basketball?"  
  
"Sure." Jubilee smiled and put down the ping-pong paddle as she and Rogue quietly exited the rec room.  
  
Ororo looked up from reading her book when Scott plopped down on the couch. She frowned, noticing that he was obviously upset about something. "What's bothering you Scott?"  
  
He let out a heavy sigh and grumbled, "Nothing."  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat and sitting down beside Scott. She put an arm around his shoulder and leaned toward him. "It's not 'nothing'. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Scott half-smiled. She was right, he could always tell her what was bugging him. Ororo was a great friend...possibly something more. Why the heck should he be so upset over Jean anyways? It's not like they had anything, she always seemed distant. Maybe it was because she was always waiting for her special someone to come back, because she'd already found him...in Logan. Scott jumped to his feet with a smile, startling Ororo. "You know what? I'm taking you out to dinner."  
  
Ororo had a surprised smile on her face. "Oh really now Mr.Summers?"  
  
Scott took her hand, getting her to her feet. "Well, what do you say? A night on the town with me Ororo?"  
  
She grinned, pleased with the idea of a night alone with Scott. "Of course. But isn't it a little early for dinner?"  
  
He shrugged. "We can do other things 'till then." He offered a charming smile that could rival one of Remy's. "See a movie, maybe go for a nice long walk on the town."  
  
"I'd love to. You can be quite the charmer Scott, you know that?" Ororo winked at him before leaving the rec room to get changed for the occasion.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had changed out of the black and white uniform, and walked into the infirmary wearing just a pair of plain black sweat pants. He still had his hand gripped to the bloody bandages on his side, regarding Jean as he sat down on the medical table. "Where's Hank?"  
  
"I haven't told him, I'm going to take care of this." She put on a pair of gloves and took out a box of clean bandages and antibiotics. Jean stood infront of Logan and reached to remove the bandages.  
  
He held out his hand. "I got it." He said gruffly, carefully undoing the bandages himself. He would've really preferred Hank to take care of this, only because he didn't want Jean to see how bad he'd aggrivated the wound. She worried enough about him anyways.  
  
Jean sighed once the open wound was visible. "Lay down Logan, I have to clean it first." He complied slowly, and she gently wiped away the blood to better see the damaged area.  
  
Logan flinched and took in a sharp breath when she touched the gash on his side.  
  
Jean pulled back, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry." He just nodded, and she could tell he was gritting his teeth. She continued to carefully clean the wound. Jean felt bad that he was still in pain, she'd thought he was more recovered than that. Maybe he was just faking it so he could leave. Jean did convince him to stay, and he agreed, but pretty much just until he had healed. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to help him, but he needed to allow her to help.  
  
After Jean was finished taking care of Logan's injuries, he sat up gingerly, flopping his feet over the side of the medical table. He grunted, standing up. "So Jeannie, what've you been doin' the past couple o' years?"  
  
She shrugged with a wan smile, putting away the medical supplies. "Well, after...after I left, I came up here like I said I was. Professor Xavier taught me better control of my powers, and I've been an X-Man ever since."   
  
Logan nodded."So, are you an' Scott...?"  
  
Jean shook her head with a short laugh. "No, no. Scott likes Ororo, he just hasn't admitted it yet." She smiled, seeing Logan smile with a little bit of relief.  
  
"I've missed you ya know." He told her quietly.  
  
Jean moved in closer. "I've missed you too Logan."  
  
He knew he couldn't resist her any longer, so Logan threw caution to the wind, leaned in and kissed her long and good.  
  
Jean was a little surprised, but she no doubt kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
When they finally parted after the kiss, Jean looked a little flustered, but the slight tension between them had died down considerably. She smiled, taking Logan by the arm and leaning her head against his shoulder as they exited the med lab.  
  
--------------- 


	10. Chapter 10: Relaxation Can Be The Cure F...

---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
"Hey, hey, don't hog all the popcorn, jeeze!" Jubilee protested from her bean bag chair, snatching the bowl from Gambit. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Quiet sugah, the movie's startin'!" Rogue warned, cuddling closer to Remy on the big couch.  
  
Tonight was going to be a nice relaxing evening to watch a movie and not have to worry about saving the world, or protecting the human race.  
  
Logan adjusted himself on the love seat where he sat with his feet up on the coffee table, his arm wrapped around Jean. He finally could sit with her and not be under Scott Summers' watchful eye. What was that guy afraid he was going to do anyway? Either he was really jealous, or just looking out for a good friend. Right now Logan couldn't decide which it was. "So, eh...what're we watchin'?"  
  
Jubilee grinned, turning around to look at Logan. "The Terminator. Then after this, we can watch the second one!"  
  
"Won't dat be pas' yo' bedtime petite?" Remy questioned with a playful smirk.  
  
Jubilee just rolled her eyes, looking back at the t.v., and Jean laughed.  
  
Rogue nudged Remy's arm. "Leave the girl alone Remy."  
  
"What I say?" He looked at her innocently when Rogue glared at him. "Okay, okay, fo'get I say anyt'ing."  
  
---------------  
  
Scott walked down the sidewalk, Ororo's arm wrapped in his. It was somewhat awkward to be acting this way with a person you've been 'just friends' with for so long, but he was getting used to the idea, and really enjoying himself.  
  
Ororo leaned against Scott's shoulder, smiling and looking up at him. "What shall we do now Mr. Summers?" she smirked.  
  
Scott tilted his head to the side, watching her through his ruby quartz glasses. "I dunno. What would you like to do Ororo?"  
  
"Hmm..." she smiled softly. "What about a carriage ride?" Her eyes looked longingly over at a beautiful white horse leading a little buggy with a happy looking couple inside.  
  
"Those things are for tourists."  
  
Ororo lightly hit Scott's arm. "Oh c'mon, it'll be romantic."  
  
He smiled. "Alright, let's go."  
  
---------------  
  
Half-way through Terminator 2, Hank wandered into the rec room to find Jubilee asleep on the bean bag chair, Rogue laying against Remy's shoulder, falling asleep, and Jean laying on the couch with her head resting on Logan's leg. He smiled to himself with a bit of a laugh and knelt next to Jubilee, carefully picking her up and cradling her in his big blue arms.  
  
"Hey Hank, too bad you miss de movies, eh mon ami?" Remy drawled softly, tilting his head to look at Rogue.  
  
Hank flashed the Cajun a toothy smile. "That's alright Remy, I had plently of experiments in the lab to keep me busy." He watched Jubilee's sleeping form in his arms as she started to stir and murmur something in her sleep. "I better get her to bed. Good night."  
  
Remy half smiled and watched as Hank gracefully bounded toward the stairs with his burden. He glanced over at Logan, who was the only other one awake. "Gambit better take dis southern belle up to her room no?" Remy carefully moved Rogue away from his shoulder as he stood, then leaned down and picked her up.   
  
Logan nodded toward him, running a hand through Jean's soft hair. "G'night Gumbo."  
  
Remy made a waving motion with Rogue in his arms and carried her out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean started to wake, feeling almost as if she was floating, but it wasn't that...someone was carrying her. She opened her eyes slowly to find Logan staring back at her with a light smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "You're carrying me?" she asked with a small grin.  
  
"Yep." Logan smirked. He figured all the other girls were being carried to their rooms, why shouldn't Jean be carried too?   
  
She noticed him grimace slightly as he adjusted her in his arms. Jean frowned, looking up at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay? I don't want to be hurting you Logan."  
  
He just flashed her his most convincing smile and lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Jeannie, I ain't gonna drop ya. I'm fine." His side was bothering him a bit, but Logan wasn't about to let her know that. He wanted her to be worry free, for a while atleast. What he didn't want her to know was that he would be leaving soon. His past was catching up with him again, he could feel it, and he didn't want anything to happen to her or the others at the mansion on his behalf.  
  
Jean just smiled at him as he strode into her room, flicking on the lightswitch with his elbow.  
  
Logan carried her over to the bed, pulling the blankets down with one hand. He gently laid her down, and she curled on her side sleepily. He started to walk away, but Jean called him back.   
  
"Stay. Stay with me." she smiled dreamily and looked at Logan as he turned to face her.  
  
He started to take off his boots, and slowly laid down beside her on the bed over the blankets.  
  
Jean laughed. "Logan, I've seen you in your boxers before you know." she smiled playfully, watching him and tugging at his shirt.  
  
He reluctantly pulled his shirt off, not wanting Jean to see his bandages. He let out a soft grunt, taking off his jeans so that he was only in his boxers, then he laid back down. "Happy now?" he asked Jean with a little smirk.  
  
She curled in close to him, laying her arm across his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "I am now."   
  
--------------- 


	11. Chapter 11: Stalkers

A/N: Thank you KatLeBeau for your continuous reviews! I'll have to add more Rogue/Remy-ness for you next chapter if I can, since there's none in this one. I hope you still like it though. Not as lighthearted as the last chap, but entertaining nontheless! I hope. Heh.  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
By the time Ororo and Scott returned from their date, it was already the early hours of the morning. Scott had his arm around Ororo's waist as they walked, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"That was a very lovely evening Scott." Ororo smiled genuinely as they made their way up the steps to the front door of the mansion.  
  
Scott could only grin. "Yeah, I had a nice time too."  
  
Ororo furrowed her brows, stepping inside as Scott opened the door. "You sound surprised."  
  
His eyes opened wide and he immediately began apologizing. "Oh no, Ororo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
She leaned forward, silencing him with a kiss. Ororo pulled away slowly, leaving Scott with a shocked expression on his face. She started up the stairs, glancing back at him and laughing slightly at his dazed look. "See you in the morning."  
  
Scott closed his mouth, watching the beautiful Goddess ascend the stairway. "G-Good night Ororo." he stuttered as she disappeared. He really enjoyed his date with Ororo, and was even hoping she'd let him take her on more. From that kiss she left him with, he thought it was very possible. Scott smiled to himself, satisfied, then walked to his room to sleep peacefully and dream of his weather Goddess. 'His' weather Goddess, he mused. Scott liked the sound of that. He could still smell her fine earthy scent in the air that lingered all the way up the stairs. It made him glad to know her, and even more glad that he had seemed to have found someone that loved him just as much back.  
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee stumbled into the kitchen after having walked into a few things on her way through the dark halls of the mansion. Sure there were a few dim lights along the way, but she still managed to stub her toe atleast four to five times. She was about to flick the lights on, when she thought she saw a shadow pass by the door. Jubilee's eyes were wide with curiosity and a little bit of fear as she crept towards the door. She walked down the hall on her tip-toes, stopping just before the foyer and poking her head in. There was someone by the door. She crouched down to her knees, careful not to make a sound as she watched. They opened the door after a second's hesitation and walked out. "Who the heck was that?!" she whispered once the person was already out the door. "Is Gambit sneaking out to a club or something? No wait...by this time he'd be sneaking back *in*." Jubilee decided to follow the person to learn more and quickly followed out the door, being as quiet as a mouse, which was normally pretty hard for the teenager.   
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee stalked the mysterious figure all the way to the mansion's gates before she realized who it was. As the person walked under the streetlight, the girl supressed as short gasp when she finally recognized the face. It was Logan, the new guy. 'What is he doing?' she thought to herself. Jubilee caught sight of an old backpack (probably 'borrowed' since he was brought to the mansion with the clothes on his back) on his shoulder as he began walking down the street after lighting a cigar and sticking it in his mouth. 'Is he leaving?' she thought sadly, keeping in the shadows. Jubilee decided to follow him further and see where he was going.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had smelled his little stalker a long while back, before he even walked passed the kitchen at the mansion. He had kept his mouth shut only because he was somewhat curious what the girl planned on doing and how far she was going to follow him. Now that he was getting further and further from the mansion, Logan was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to ignore the fact that Jubilee was following him. He ducked into an alley quickly and positioned himself with his back against the wall of a building.   
  
Logan watched Jubilee curiously round the corner, and he caught her by surprise, jumping out and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Got'cha."  
  
Jubilee's blue eyes were wide as she stared back at Logan's cold gaze. She smiled timidly, coughing as a puff of smoke from his cigar blew into her face. "Second hand smoke's a killer ya know dude."  
  
Logan growled, letting the teenager go. He watched as she adjusted the wrinkles in her pajama shirt and stared at him defiantly. "What're ya doin' followin' me kid?" he rumbled, somewhat angrily.  
  
Jubilee just pointed a finger at his chest. "First you tell me how ya knew I was following you."  
  
Logan sighed, quickly replying, "Enhanced senses. I could smell ya, and hear you a block away."  
  
Jubilee was about to retort and say she was being quiet but decided against it, leaving her mouth hanging open for a second.   
  
He growled. "Now answer my question."  
  
The teen just shrugged. "I dunno, I wasn't sure who it was...so I followed you. Then when I saw you under the street light, I saw your backpack and well..." she stared at him with a questioning look, almost sad. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Logan frowned, looking down at the street. Then, before he could answer the kid's question, a scent caught in his nostrils and his head shot up, alert and also a little scared. "Go hide in that doorway over there!" he yelled, pointing to a well-shadowed doorway in the alley near a dumpster.  
  
Jubilee was taken aback slightly. "Wha-?!" she just stared at Logan like he was crazy.  
  
"Now!" he barked.  
  
She did as she was told, quickly jumping into the shadows. Jubilee peered out slightly, curious as to what was going on. She looked down at her feet with a sigh, thankful that she had worn slippers and wasn't barefoot.  
  
Logan stood in the alley, his eyes darting around in the dark until they fixed themselves on a group of men coming from the street. He unsheathed his claws with a loud *SNIKT!*  
  
Jubilee held her gasp of surprise, having never seen Logan with his claws before. She didn't even know that he *had* claws. She covered her mouth, still looking on from the shadows.  
  
"Why don't you people just leave me the hell alone!" Logan snarled at the men who were wearing armor and seemed to be heavily armed.  
  
"Just orders Wolverine. It isn't personal." One of the soldiers said with a smirk, the others just laughed.  
  
"Well it is ta me." he growled back at them, crouched low and ready to strike.  
  
Another soldier grinned, quickly pointing his weapon at Logan and pulling the trigger.  
  
Jubilee closed her eyes as she watched the man pull the trigger, pointed right at Logan. She forced herself to open her eyes again when she heard a growl from him. It only looked to be a tranquilizer dart, and Logan seemed to be alright, but swaying a little on his feet.  
  
The first soldier that had spoken turned to the others. "Hit him a few more times to knock him out, then load him in the van."  
  
Jubilee's eyes widened, and she couldn't hide and do nothing any longer. She jumped out of the shadows, using her 'pafs' to blind the soldiers as they looked up in surprise. She grabbed Logan by the arm and started running. "Let's get out of here!!"   
  
Logan took another hit from a dart in the back of his shoulder from the blindly shooting soldiers as Jubilee dragged him down the alley. "What the hell're...you doing?!" he slurred, trying to shake off the effects of the tranquilizers as his healing factor was getting a chance to deal with them.  
  
"Running back to the mansion! I bet the Prof. can help!" Jubilee squeeled as she fearfully kept running. "C'mon, I know a short cut!" she told him, ducking into a side street and into some back yards.  
  
Logan was too busy fighting the sedatives to argue, so he just let the ambitious teenager lead him on.  
  
--------------- 


	12. Chapter 12: Restless

A/N: Thank you again KatLebeau for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't put any Remy/Rogue-ness in this chapter for you, it just would'n't've fit. I'll try harder. LoL. Hope ya still like this chapter!  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee helped bring Logan into the rec room, then let him flop down on the couch. She stared at him, then looked all around almost in a panic. "Oh man, I hope they couldn't follow us back here...Do you think they saw us?" Jubilee waved a hand in front of Logan's face, seeing him start to doze off and fall to his side on the couch. "Hey, dude, should I like, keep you awake or somethin'?" She frowned, looking at the tranquilizer darts that were still sticking out of his chest and shoulder. Jubilee knelt down, and reached over him, tentatively pulling out the darts and setting them down on the coffee table. She then got up and ran upstairs to tell the Professor what had happened, her heart racing from all the excitement.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean rolled to the side of her bed, reaching out an arm that she expected to fall across Logan's chest. She furrowed her brows, squinting her eyes open when she felt her arm only hitting the mattress. She sat up in bed, looking around the room. Glancing at the clock again, Jean realized it was only about three a.m. 'Where did he go off to?' she wondered, crawling to the edge of the bed and getting up.  
  
----------------  
  
Jean started down the stairs when she heard some quiet talking, and stared curiously when she saw Professor Xavier, Hank, and Jubilee gathered around the couch. She furrowed her brows, approaching them. That's when she saw they were all gathered around Logan, snoring softly sprawled across the cushions. "What's going on?"  
  
Jubilee nearly leapt up and down. "These creepazoids in an alley came after Logan and shot him with tranqs, then I blinded 'em with my pafs and we took off!" the girl told Jean in a spitfire voice that was bearly understandable.  
  
Charles hushed the young girl and looked at Jean who seemed confused. "Young Jubilation here followed Logan out of the mansion, he seemed to be leaving. He was attacked by men in uniform, and Jubilee has claimed they knew his name, well...his other name...Wolverine."  
  
Hank watched as Jean's eyes drifted to the tranquilizer darts on the table. He picked them up, examining them in front of his face for a moment. "These darts must have been packed with a strong sedative to take him down, and he was struck with two."  
  
Jean's eyes were blank for a moment as she thought about what she knew of Logan's tangled past. He had told her about the people after her, but she never truly understood, and all she knew was that Logan was terrified of them catching him. Now she was scared. Before she had only been scared of him leaving her, now she was scared he'd loose his life at their hands. Her brows furrowed in concern as she looked at Logan, then back to Hank. "Is he alright?"  
  
The furred man nodded. "Logan will be fine Jean. He'll just be sleeping a few more hours than the rest of us in the morning."  
  
Jean nodded slowly.  
  
Charles turned to Jubilee as she looked away to hide a yawn. "Why don't you go on to bed Jubilee."  
  
She frowned, rolling her eyes. "Aw, c'mon...how do ya expect me to sleep with all this excitement?!" she squeeled.  
  
Professor Xavier gave her a stern look and she smiled sheepishly and started up the stairs.   
  
"Okay, I'm goin'...sheesh!"   
  
Beast shrugged. "Well, I guess it's back to bed then. We can't learn anything about the strange men with Logan asleep." he turned with a nod to Charles and Jean, then got to all fours and galloped toward the stairs, passing Jubilee.  
  
Professor Xavier started to the elevator, then stopped, turning his head enough so he could see Jean. "I assume you'll be staying with him?" he smiled sympathetically.  
  
She nodded slowly, not really focusing on anything besides Logan as Charles went on his way. She grabbed a blanket off the couch, draping it over Logan. Jean knelt down, pulling off his boots, her brows now furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out who these men were and what they'd want with him. Jean sighed, taking another blanket for herself as she backed up toward the love seat, then flopped down, sinking into the soft cushions.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean groaned as she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rogue standing over her, a friendly smile on her face.   
  
"Mornin' sugah, sorry tah wake you." she drawled, stepping back from the couch.  
  
Jean sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. The love seat wouldn't have been her first choice for a good night's sleep, but it wasn't too bad. She blinked her eyes, then blearily looked to the couch, expecting to find Logan still asleep. Her eyes shone with fear and she looked up at Rogue. "Where's Logan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hank brought him up tah the infimary early this mornin',"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?!" Jean shot to her feet, looking at her friend nervously.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Nothin's wrong, don't worry Jean. Hank just thought it'd be better tah monitor 'im, just general stuff, make sure there's no side-effects from the sedatives or nothin'."  
  
Jean nodded dimly, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, I'm going to go down there."  
  
Rogue watched as she left, then went on her way to the kitchen. She could tell Jean cared a great deal for Logan, and Rogue knew that if anything happened to Remy she would be just as frantic. Despite her and Remy's constant teasing, she knew that some day she was going to make that boy settle down and once and for all tame the charming Cajun.  
  
--------------- 


	13. Chapter 13: Mentality and Breakfast

---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Jean glanced at her watch as she traveled down to the infirmary. It was almost nine in the morning, and she wondered if the sedatives would've worn off by now. She got her answer as she walked in the med lab to find Logan sitting on a bed and talking to Hank.  
  
"Hey Jeannie." Logan half smiled, raising a hand as a partial wave.  
  
Beast looked down at the chart in his hand, then turned and smiled at Jean. "Good morning." he greeted.  
  
Jean nodded to him, closing in on Logan. Her expression seemed stiff and unsure, almost a confused look to her face. "Were you leaving?" she asked bluntly, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
Logan's smile wavered and he glanced off to the side, seeing Hank step into another room to busy himself so they could talk. "Yeah." he didn't say anything for a little while then looked up at Jean with sad eyes. "Jeannie, I-I couldn't risk anythin' happenin' to you or the others around here. I knew they'd find me...it was just a matter of time."  
  
Jean frowned, then sat on the bed beside him. "Logan, I need to know something." she took in a deep breath. "I need to know who these men are, and why they're after you. Last time you left me because of them...it just breaks my heart not even knowing...I mean...I know they did all this stuff to you...but how? and why?" she started to drift off.  
  
Logan sighed, taking Jean's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "The soldier's that're after me...they work fer Weapon X, the facility that gave me these." he unsheathed the claws on one hand for a brief second, then they disappeared back into his forearms. "Ya already know that part..." he sighed again and continued. "They wanted me as their perfect weapon..." He closed his eyes as thoughts and images flooded his mind.  
  
Jean's eyes started to tear as she realized the terrible process that took place for Logan to have his adamantium. As the memories surfaced in his mind, she also received the horrifying images because of her strong mental bond with Logan that seemed to have happened recently. She looked into his eyes, sensing the fear, the hatred, the anger...everything he'd felt towards these people that treated him like a lab rat. "What do they want with you now?" Jean asked tentatively, her voice shaking with fear from understanding.  
  
"They want my adamantium back. It's expensive stuff..." he replied lowly, rubbing a hand across his arm as he stared blankly at the floor.  
  
Jean leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Well they're not getting you back Logan...I won't let them hurt you again." she could feel him stiffen under her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go. Jean's eyes started to tear, and all she could do was think about loosing him again, loosing him to Them. She wasn't going to let that happen, she couldn't.  
  
"Jean, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hank asked, stepping back into the med lab.  
  
She nodded, standing up and running her hand through Logan's hair before she stepped out into the hall.  
  
"What is it Hank?" she asked as she wiped her teary eyes, glancing into the room at Logan sadly. "Did the sedatives do anything bad to him?"  
  
Beast shook his head. "No, Logan's perfectly fine physically, and I'm happy to say he recovered from his previous injuries nicely."  
  
Jean's eyebrows furrowed and she stared at Hank during the silence that passed between them. "Then, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Beast sighed. "Well, I'm not so sure about Logan's recovery...mentally. With what happened the other night forcing painful memories to surface, I'm afraid he's in a very fragile state of mind at the moment."  
  
Jean bit her lower lip and frowned. "I was sensing that too. He's not really...well, himself. He seems more uneasy, distant. I don't know there's just something missing..."  
  
Hank tilted his head to the side, looking in at Logan again, who just seemed to be staring blankly at the floor. "He could possibly be a danger to himself, and others as well...I can't be sure."  
  
Jean nodded. "Does the Professor know?" she asked quietly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.  
  
"Yes, I've already informed him. The good news is that he wants Logan to stay, for his own safety from these men, but Charles also wants to insure the safety of the others here." Hank scratched the back of his neck idly. "He said it would be best for Logan to be monitored throughout the day until he's back in a more balanced state of mind."  
  
Jean lifted her eyes towards the furry doctor. "I can be with him. I'll look after him and everything." she was determined not to let anything happen while she was around.  
  
Hank offered her a kind smile. "Charles thought you would feel that way. The others will be informed, just as a precaution." he started towards the elevator, looking back at Jean. "Coming for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." Jean smiled tightly as Hank walked away and she stood in the hallway for a moment in thought before going back in the infirmary.  
  
---------------  
  
"Remy, what in the world are yah puttin' in that omlet?" Rogue called to him from her seat at the counter. He said he would make her breakfast, but what he was making she had no clue.  
  
Remy smirked, glancing back at the southern belle from the stove. "Jus' some peppers, a little garlic, a dash of chili powder..."  
  
Jubillee stepped into the kitchen, catching Gambit's 'omlet' recipe. "Yucko...chili powder in an omlet?" she scrunched her face and raised an eyebrow at the Cajun.  
  
"Oui petite, you don' know how good my omlet is 'till you try it." he flashed her a smile then returned to his cooking.  
  
Rogue laughed and looked around the kitchen. "Hey, where's Scott an' Ororo? I haven't seen 'em since th'other night."  
  
Jubilee grinned devilishly. "Ooooo, Cyke an' Storm went out on a hot date...maybe they haven't come back yet." the girl smirked.  
  
"I assure you we have returned Jubilation." Ororo said, hiding her smile as she stepped into the kitchen, followed closely by Scott.  
  
Jubilee blushed. "Oh! Hey 'Roro...Scott." she half smiled, then quickly began pouring herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
Scott just rolled his eyes, ignoring the sneaky look Gambit was giving him, and grabbed a cup of coffee. Just another normal day...so far that is.  
  
-------------- 


	14. Chapter 14: Midnight Snacking

---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
It was late at night, and Remy was just heading downstairs for a midnight snack. He slowly walked into the dark kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of strawberry jelly.   
  
"Sneakin' a bite tah eat swamp rat?"  
  
Remy turned with a charming smile, facing the beauty with the white streak in her hair. "'Ello chere, Remy jus' gettin' some peanut butter an' jelly. You want some?" he put the jelly jar on the counter and moved towards the cupboards for the peanut butter.  
  
Rogue shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "No thanks. I don't do midnight snacks."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow as he began spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. "You sure 'bout dat chere? I think mebbe I seen you slip downstairs one night an' get yo'self a snack." he smirked.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue stared at him accusingly, trying to hide her smile. She watched as the Cajun's smirk turned to a grim line and his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"  
  
He turned and faced the door, putting down the butter knife. "I thought I heard somethin'..."  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Rogue frowned, watching him move to the door.  
  
"Dat's why you not a theif chere. Theives always on alert." Remy whispered with a sly grin as he crept into the dark.  
  
Rogue followed Remy quietly out of the kitchen, gripping onto his arm.  
  
"You scared?" Remy smirked.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and let go of Gambit's arm as he motioned for her to stay back.  
  
There was a dark figure standing infront of the window and just staring out into the dark. Remy approached the figure slowly, noticing a broken lamp on the floor that seemed to have fallen off a side table in the hallway. "Logan?" he called out softly, pretty sure who the figure was.  
  
Logan turned around sharply, his eyes cold and dark as he unsheathed his claws and lashed out unexpectantly.  
  
Remy heard Rogue gasp in the background, and as agile as he was, Remy was just able to jump away from Logan in time to miss getting sliced across his middle. He continued to stare at Logan, noticing as the man's eyes began to change, and instead look fearful as he seemed to realize what had happened. "Easy mon ami..."  
  
By now Rogue was at Remy's side, again gripping his arm as they both watched the dangerous man infront of them.  
  
Logan breathed in heavily for a moment, still slightly hunched over. He closed his eyes and finally sheathed his claws, relaxing his hands so he unclenched his fists. He shook his head and stared almost blankly, at Remy and Rogue. "Remy-I...I'm sorry..."  
  
Remy just shrugged and tried for a smile. "No problem." he chuckled half-heartedly, but it was obvious he was somewhat bothered, or confused. They Professor had told them all about the Canuck's current mental state, but they didn't expect him to be this unpredictable.  
  
Logan seemed to drift off into his own little world again and Rogue leaned toward Remy and whispered, "I thought Jean was watchin' him? Ain't she stayin' in his room on the fold-out bed?"  
  
Remy nodded. "She mus' be sleepin'..." he whispered back.  
  
Rogue tentatively put a hand on Logan's back. "Hey, why don't I take yah back to yer room, 'kay sugah?"  
  
Logan just nodded daftly and Rogue looked to Remy letting him know she'd be fine as she began leading Logan to the stairs.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean raced to the top of the stairs in a panic. She saw Rogue and Logan heading up the stairs and caught her breath. "Rogue..." she breathed out, her eyes still wide and questioning.  
  
"Jean, uh, Remy an' me found 'im downstairs..." Rogue started, noticing her friend's worried expression. "He wasn't actin' himself sugah...he nearly cut Remy in half." she said the last part quietly, though Logan wasn't really paying attention anyway.  
  
Jean's eyes showed fear, and she blamed herself. "I'm so sorry Rogue, he was sleeping before I dozed off, I didn't think-"  
  
Rogue held up her hand and shook her head. "It's ahlright, we're both fine." she smiled kindly and started to turn back down the stairs. "Well, I guess I'll go help Remy clean up his midnight snack."  
  
Jean watched Rogue leave and smiled tiredly at her. She moved towards Logan and took his hand. "Hey...you okay?"  
  
Logan met her gaze, but it was a faraway look that Jean picked up on easily. "Yeah...I'm sorry Jeannie, I jus'..."  
  
Jean smiled tightly, squeezing his hand gently. She already knew what he was going through, all the memories surfacing at once were driving him nuts, so much so that it seemed he was catatonic at times. "Nightmares?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly.  
  
Jean could tell he didn't want to talk about it, or wasn't up to, so she started up the stairs to lead Logan back to his room. It seemed as though his nightmares were having an effect on him so that he hallucinated these terrible memories when he was awake. That's what Jean thought anyway. She only hoped that they could somehow get these men to stop chasing Logan so he could resume a life without having to run all the time. Maybe by then the nightmares would stop.  
  
--------------- 


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

A/N: Well, this chapter certainly took awhile. Sorry 'bout that, blame the writer's block. Hope someone's still readin' this....Here's chapter 15.  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Logan stared lazily at the IV bag that hung from above the headboard to his bed. He watched the sedative drip into the long thin tube, then flow into his arm.  
  
Professor Xavier had caught Logan and Jean coming up the stairs, already having known what had happened. He thought it would be a good idea if Logan was sedated at night from now on, in order to prevent any further midnight excursions. Jean wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do. Of course she didn't want anyone getting hurt, but leaving him sedated was like not allowing him to act on his own. How could he get back to his old mind set if he was knocked out all the time?  
  
Jean looked over at Logan sadly from her fold out bed set next to his. She watched him stare at the IV bag, then his eyelids began to get droopy, and he fell asleep. She rolled to her side, facing the doorway as she thought about getting rid of the Weapon X people, then closed her eyes and pulled up her blankets before trying to get some sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Xavier was using Cerebro to trace the men that had been trying to get Logan. He concentrated carefully, gathering information from Jubilee's memories of the men, since he was unable to penetrate Logan's mental defenses. Once he found the teenagers memories of the event, he had to frown, because the girl hadn't gotten a good enough look at them.   
  
Charles tiredly removed the Cerebro helmet from his head and set it down. He sighed and turned out of the large room, though a plan was forming in his mind and would be for the rest of the night, how to draw the dangerous Weapon X soldiers out.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean rolled out of bed, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes as she slowly stood. She carefully trodded over to Logan's side and gently pulled the IV needle from his arm. She stood there, hovering over him and watching him sleep for a few minutes, then she brushed her hand across the stubble on his chin before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean began walking through the rec room where Scott and Ororo sat on the couch drinking coffee, and Jubilee was flopped in a nearby chair with a bowl of cereal in her lap. She waved at them effortlessly and offered a tired smile before strolling into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Jean." Hank greeted from his seat at the counter, glancing away from his newspaper.  
  
Jean just smiled half-heartedly, thankfully stepping toward the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. She sat across the counter from Hank and sighed, taking a long sip of her hot caffeinated beverage.  
  
Hank furrowed his bushy blue eyebrows and put down his paper. "I heard about what happened last night. Professor Xavier informed me about the sedatives."  
  
Jean just nodded, staring into the depths of her coffee mug.  
  
"So how are things Jean? With Logan I mean."  
  
Jean sighed, gazing up at Hank slowly and noticing his concerned expression. "He's..." she paused, thinking of how to explain, though somehow she felt that the beast-like doctor would understand. "...lost, angry, confused...terrified maybe. I'm not sure. It's like his mind is doing this to him in a way to deal with the trauma of what happened while he was with Weapon X."  
  
Hank nodded in an understanding way and scratched his chin. "That sounds likely." he said quietly, then he and Jean just seemed to sit there for awhile, each enveloped in their own thoughts.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan sat up in bed without opening his eyes, feeling somewhat groggy from the sedative. He grunted, finally opening his eyes and glancing around the room. His mind was running loops on him and suddenly he was struck with a consuming fear. He didn't know where he was. Logan stood abruptly and noticed the IV bag hanging above the bed. Was he drugged? Why had he been drugged? He didn't know what was going on and all he wanted to do was get out.   
  
He noticed a window and raced toward it, opening it quickly and climbing out onto the roof. Logan breathed in the fresh morning air, trying to calm himself and gather his bearings. The area looked familiar and he was starting to remember. A name popped into his head, then a face, a woman's face. She was an ally, he needed to find her. Logan remained perched on the roof and just did the next thing that came to mind. He called out to Jean with his thoughts. She always seemed to be able to calm him down and help make sense of things. Logan only hoped she'd be able to do that this time, because he was completely oblivious to everything at the moment and didn't know where he was or what he was doing there.  
  
--------------- 


	16. Chapter 16: Found

A/N: Thank you very much to those that reviewed! Sorry that the chapters have been coming slow, ever since school started up again I haven't been able to find much time for writing. Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Remy and Rogue casually strolled up the mansion's driveway after their little morning walk. Rogue smiled contently, leaning into Remy's shoulder with her arm wrapped around his. "We need tah go on walks more often shugah. That was nice." she smiled dreamily up at him.  
  
Remy nodded quietly, then something caught his eye and he stopped abrubtly, causing Rogue to look up at him, her delicate eyebrows bunched in confusion.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Remy just stared wide-eyed, not breaking his gaze. "Chere...you know if wolverines can fly?" he asked evenly.  
  
This just caused Rogue more confusion. "What kinda question is *that*?! I'd think not though shugah."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Den what is de crazy new guy doin' on de roof?"   
  
Rogue's confused gaze shifted up and over so that she was looking where Remy was, the roof of the mansion. "Uh oh." she mumbled to herself before grabbing her companion's arm and lifting him into the air with her as she flew to the entrance of the mansion. "We better get Jean!"  
  
Remy was speechless as he was dragged quickly into the air by the southern belle.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue put Remy down at the top of the stairs and caught Jean as she rushed by. "Jean! Logan's-"  
  
"I know, I'm going, thanks Rogue!" Jean called back to her not even bothering to stop as she raced to Logan's room.  
  
Remy just stood there looking baffled. He shrugged and half smiled at Rogue. "Well chere, this day already start off wit' a bang no?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and started to walk down the hall. "I need a nice relaxin' bubble bath or somethin'." she sighed.  
  
Remy smirked slyly and started after Rogue. "Mind if Remy join you chere?"  
  
"Gambit!" Rogue shrieked playfully, running into her room as the Cajun gave chase.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean climbed out of the window carefully, seeing Logan sitting there with his hands on his head, rocking back and forth and mumbling something to himself with his eyes clenched shut. "Logan?" she called out tentatively as she approached.  
  
He looked up slowly, his eyes showing shame. "What happened Jeannie? I dunno where I am..." Logan stopped rocking, but still had his hands on his head. "I can't remember." he grumbled angrily with a growl.  
  
Jean bit her lower lip sadly and gently put a hand on Logan's arm, sitting beside him on the roof. "It's alright, I understand what you're going through somewhat. I can...well, feel what's going on in your head." she didn't know how to explain it, but Jean could sense his distress, his confusion, sometimes getting the flashes of memories when he was.   
  
Logan seemed to calm with her words and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "I'm going to...well...put some of the memories from the past day or so back into your head okay? That way you'll know where you are...understand?" she smiled sympathetically, trying to ease his worries.  
  
Logan just nodded slowly, then began feeling as the memories returned to him and he remembered he was at Xavier's.  
  
Jean slowly pulled her hand away and looked into his eyes to see if he was okay. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah...I...remember now." Logan said slowly, getting to his feet. He seemed more focused now, almost back to normal and not acting like a cornered animal. "Let's go back in."  
  
Jean nodded with a relieved sigh and took his hand as she levitated the two of them back through the window.  
  
---------------  
  
Professor Xavier was talking to Hank in his office, trying to figure out what to do about the Weapon X men chasing Logan.  
  
Hank scratched his scruffy chin in thought as he leaned back in the chair. "What about sending Logan to draw the soldiers out?"  
  
Charles sighed and bowed his head for a moment, then looked back at Hank. "I've already thought of that incidently. But as you already know, he isn't in the best state of mind right now, and I'm not sure sending him to face his tormentors is going to do any good. It could further draw out Logan's memories too fast for him and cause more damage."  
  
Hank frowned. "You are right Charles, but I don't think there's any other way. If they're tracking him, they could very well track him here and the others could be in danger as well."  
  
Professor Xavier leaned forward against his desk in serious contemplation. His gaze met that of the furry blue beast and he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Jean has been with him the longest of anyone, and I'm not just talking about recently. I think we should inform her of the idea first before taking any action."  
  
Hank nodded slowly in agreement and began stepping out of the office.  
  
Xavier put a hand to his forehead and called Beast back, causing him to turn around with a raised eyebrow. "If you're going to find Jean, she's with Logan in his room. I think it's best to let them alone for now."  
  
Hank just nodded, not asking for an explanation.  
  
--------------- 


	17. Chapter 17: Options

A/N: Here's a longer chapter for you folks who've been readin'. Again, sorry for the delay, but school and all...it's a bum. Please review!!   
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
After a little while, Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the rec room where Jean was curled up on a chair reading a book. He approached her with a smile as she looked up, so as not to make her think something was wrong.  
  
Jean already knew that the reason the Professor came to see her was important, she could sense it easily as he came forward. She marked the place in her book and set it on a side table, glancing at him with a calm smile on her face. "Hey Proffessor."   
  
"Hello Jean." Charles stopped beside Jean's chair and his expression sobered, becoming more serious. "I need to talk to you about Logan."  
  
Jean looked off to the side and bit her lower lip. "About earlier...he-"  
  
Xavier put up a hand to stop her from explaining further and shook his head. "No Jean, it's not really about that."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she met his gaze. "Then what?"  
  
"I was talking with Hank in my office a little while ago about Logan. We all want to help him out Jean, but we think we have about two options to get rid of the men that have been hunting him down all these years." Charles studied Jean's expression to find what she was thinking without listening to her thoughts, but she was unreadable.  
  
"How?" Jean asked plainly.  
  
Xavier looked Jean straight in the eyes, knowing there was no easy way to explain this. "We've decided our best option is to send Logan out so that the Weapon X men will find him. Our team will keep a close eye on him of course."  
  
Jean stood abruptly, slightly startling Xavier with her unexpected actions. "What if they take him before we have a chance to do anything?! What then?" she frowned.   
  
Charles sighed and tried to ease her worries. "Jean, please, calm down. I know you share a strong mental bond with Logan, so that will make it easier to monitor him."  
  
Jean just heaved a heavy sigh and looked off to the side, her eyes reflecting her worry.   
  
"I also came to you to ask if you think he'll be strong enough mentally to deal with the situation."   
  
Jean met the Professor's gaze and stared at him evenly. "I don't know. I mean...he seems more like himself now, but his mental state seems to change unexpetantly. He hasn't had any mental flashes since earlier this morning, I would have sensed them. So that's probably helping." She glanced off to the side again.  
  
"We'll have to know soon Jean, we don't want the Weapon X soldiers coming for him here, we need it to be safe for everyone." Charles regretted causing Jean more worry, but things had to be done. He looked up slowly and curiously. "Where's Logan now?"  
  
Jean raised her head and looked toward the door into the hallway. "He's in the kitchen, getting something to eat."  
  
Charles nodded and started to turn out of the rec room. "Think about what I've said Jean. We want everyone to be safe here." he said quietly, emphasizing on 'everyone'. He needed Jean to know he cared greatly for Logan's safety just as much as the team.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan sat at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of coffee, his elbows propped up on the table and a fist into his cheek to hold up his head.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Logan looked up slowly to find a smiling Jubilee sitting infront of him, leaning over the table and seemingly looking into his coffee cup. "What?" he grumbled absently.  
  
Jubilee just shrugged, her smile switching to a playful grin as she leaned further to look into the coffee cup Logan had been so intently staring into. "So...what's so interesting in there? If there's no t.v. I don't see a point."  
  
Logan snorted, then pushed the cup away. "No point..." he drifted off and started to stare blankly at the wall as if he meant to say 'no point' to something completely different.  
  
Jubilee's eyebrows furrowed and she got up out of her chair to grab herself some cereal. After doing just that, the girl went back to the table, placing the bowl infront of herself. She noticed Logan still staring off at the wall, then heard a low rumble from his direction. Jubilee glanced sideways at him, confused at first, then she realized what it was. She half smiled and pushed her uneaten cereal towards him. "Your stomach's growling." she said loudly to knock him out of his trance.  
  
"What?" Logan asked gruffly, blinking his eyes and turning to look at Jubilee.   
  
"Eat. The. Cereal." she told him, emphasizing each word.  
  
Logan just grumbled something that sounded like, 'ain't hungry', then pushed the bowl back to Jubilee and rested his head down on the table.  
  
Jubilee frowned, then turned in her chair when the kitchen door swung open and Jean walked in.   
  
"Hey Jubilee." she smiled, then looked at Logan curiously who still had his head down on the table.   
  
Jubilee waved at Jean, then gestured towards Logan. "His stomach was grumbling so I offered him my cereal but he wouldn't take it." she told her with a shrug.  
  
Jean frowned, stepping beside Logan and putting a hand down on his shoulder gently. "Logan? Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up slowly with a groan. "Unh, yeah."  
  
Jean tilted Logan's head back slightly with her hand on his forehead. "Hm, you don't look okay. You gotta eat *something*, please?"  
  
He let out a heavy sigh, then looked across the table at Jubilee who carried the same concerned expression as Jean. Without saying anything, Logan just grabbed the cereal bowl and started to slowly shove spoonfuls of Cheerios into his mouth.  
  
Jubilee half smiled and got up from her seat, starting towards the door. "I'm goin' to see if Hank wants to play chess or something. He's s'posed to teach me." she waved back at Logan and Jean, then left.  
  
Jean grabbed a chair and pulled it beside Logan, propping her elbow against the table. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Logan dropped the spoon back into the bowl with a soft 'clank' and raised an eyebrow at Jean. "What?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, looking down at her feet for a moment before meeting Logan's gaze. "Professor Xavier and Hank have somewhat of a plan to get rid of the men chasing you..." Jean studied his expression, noticing his jaw clenching uneasily."  
  
Logan let out a long raspy sigh. "What do they expect me ta do?" he questioned.  
  
Jean brought her hand back to rest on his broad shoulder, tilting her head sideways with a sympathetic smile. "They need you to be found..."  
  
Logan stood abruptly, causing his chair to fall backwards and hit the floor. He looked to Jean, his eyes wide with shock, fear, anger, and confusion. "Jeannie I...I dunno if I can..." he clasped his hands over the sides of his head, and kneeled as flashes of being tortured shot through his mind.  
  
Jean cringed as the flow of emotions and images appeared as Logan saw them. She felt her heart speeding up and was almost on her knees herself from the power that the images held. She took in a shaky breath once they stopped, then crouched beside Logan with a hand on his back, gently rubbing in circles. "Logan...it's alright, you don't have to-"  
  
"No..." he cut her off, regaining his voice, as shaky as it was. Logan grunted, standing up and dropping his hands to his sides with clenched fists. "I gotta do this..." he shook his head. "Can't keep puttin' you in danger on my account. Can't put the others in danger either..."  
  
Jean wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "It'll be okay...we can do this...It'll be okay." she mumbled softly, trying to convince herself as well as him.  
  
--------------- 


	18. Chapter 18: Night on the Town

A/N: I didn't drop of the face of the earth! I swear! I can't believe I took so long to update this, I've been in a real bad writer's block slump. So sorry. Please review if anyone's still around!  
  
---------------  
  
X-Men: Black and White  
  
---------------  
  
Gambit, Rogue, Cyclops, Storm, and Jubilee remained in the war room, waiting for Professor Xavier and Beast to explain their plan.  
  
Scott glanced at Ororo, sitting beside him. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand in his. Scott was feeling slightly guilty for not being a bigger part of everything and helping out, but there hadn't been much he could do until now. This mission required the whole team to participate.  
  
Suddenly all heads turned as Jean entered the room, Logan in tow. "We're ready." Jean nodded towards the Professor and Hank.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded and turned to face the whole team along with Beast. "Alright everyone. Here's the basic plan. We're going to send Logan out into the city in hopes to attract a little attention from the Weapon X soldiers. All of you will have positions to keep tabs on Logan and look out for the soldiers. Hopefully, if they take the bait, we'll get Logan out of there and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"What are you planning to do Professor?" Cyclops asked, leaning against the table.  
  
Charles glanced at Beast. "Just get to that part and I'll take over. We'll know soon enough if all goes well."  
  
Cyclops nodded and stood up to face his team. "Okay, everyone suit up. Jubilee, Beast, and Rogue, meet in the jet. You're with me."  
  
"Aw, why can't I be on ground control?" Jubilee protested.  
  
"Don't worry sugah, you'll get tah do plenty, it's jus' safer is all." Rogue told the girl with a smile before they headed out of the war room.  
  
"Gambit, Jean, and Logan, you have ground with Storm leading. You four will take the jeep, then drop Logan off. The Professor will go with you. We'll keep in contact from there, so make sure your communicators are on."  
  
The remaining team members stood and prepared to suit up, Logan and Jean standing behind. Jean gently hugged Logan's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "You sure you're okay with this?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Nope, but I gotta do it anyway." he sighed, then said sadly, "Let's jus' get this over with."  
  
Jean nodded, then kissed Logan softly on the lips before going to suit up.   
  
---------------  
  
Logan was dropped off in an alley, then the rest of the X-Men got to their posts to keep an eye on him. He suspiciously sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent from the soldiers to detect if they were around yet. If they'd been following him, they would probably know once he'd left the security of the mansion and ventured out into the open city. He stalked down the street, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he tried to keep focused and not allow his mind to go haywire on him like what had been happening lately.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean bit her lower lip and shot a worried glance towards Storm. "Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
Storm smiled reassuringly toward her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Jean, we'll be keeping a close eye on him." she turned to the Professor in the passenger seat. "Charles, have you found anything?"  
  
He had his eyes closed and seemed very focused. With a slow nod he answered her. "Yes Storm, the Weapon X soldiers are close by; they're tracking Logan as we speak."  
  
Gambit pulled the jeep up to the curb in front of an old abandoned movie theater. "We headin' out Storm?" he glanced back at their group leader.  
  
She nodded, watching Jean who seemed to be trying to calm herself and keep mental contact with Logan. "Yes Gambit. Everyone have your comm units on?"  
  
Jean nodded slowly, same with Gambit and they glanced at the Professor before exiting the jeep. "Be careful." Charles told them, looking directly at Jean. "Don't worry, it will all be fine. I'm going to end this tonight."  
  
She looked at him worriedly, then turned down the dark streets after Storm and Gambit.  
  
---------------  
  
Cyclops hovered the jet in stealth mode just over the theater where the jeep was parked. He set the blackbird on auto-pilot and stood from his seat, looking at Beast and Rogue. "You two know your positions?"  
  
"I am to follow Logan by way of rooftops and any other means I deem necesary, while keeping aware of anyone that may be nearby." Beast reiterated to Cyclops after being told their positions earlier.  
  
Cyclops nodded, looking to Rogue.   
  
"I know, I know. Keep in the air, outtah sight and scout for the Weapon X soldiers an' their positions." she drawled, watching as the X-Jet's hatch slowly opened. She mock-saluted Cyclops, then took to the air.  
  
Beast bounded out of the jet, leaping onto the theater's roof.  
  
"This stinks majorly." Jubilee grumbled from her seat as Scott closed up the hatch.  
  
"Sorry Jubilee, but it's much too dangerous out there right now." Cyclops approprietly answered before resuming his pilot's position.  
  
Jubilee just rolled her eyes. "Right, it's more dangerous now when the baddies aren't even around yet." she muttered under her breath sarcastically.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan's eyes darted around in the dark, and he kept himself from looking to the rooftops when he heard noises overhead, then caught Beast's scent as the blue furred mutant perched above. He stalked further down the alley, then his ears twitched upon hearing quiet radio chatter, that wasn't from the X-Men's communicators. Logan raced down the alley to prepare himself for the soldiers as he heard a soft 'whoosh' noise, then a flash of pain shot from the back of his neck.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean stopped in mid-stride as her mental contact with Logan drastically shifted and she felt as though her limbs were no longer under her own control. "Storm!"  
  
Gambit and Storm turned quickly and ran towards Jean as she was frozen in her tracks. "Jean! What's wrong?" Ororo asked with concern, gently holding onto her friend's arm.  
  
"It's not me, it's Logan! He's been hit with a paralyzing dart!" she yelled, holding her hands around her head for a moment.  
  
"You gonna be okay chere?" Gambit asked her, his brows furrowed.  
  
Jean nodded slowly, then she jerked and removed her hands from her head, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay."  
  
Just then the X-Men's ear pieces came to life from another teammates call. "Beast to ground control! Something's wrong, Logan's been hit with something, he's staggering in the streets. Do you want me to get down there or are you close enough yet?"   
  
Ororo responded to the urgent call. "Beast, it's Storm. Jean says he's been hit with a paralyzer dart. We're close enough and moving in, keep tabs on him just incase, and inform the Professor!"  
  
"I'm on it. Beast out."  
  
"Let's go!" Jean cried worriedly to Gambit and Storm as they rushed down the streets, Storm easily taking to the air.  
  
---------------  
  
"Rogue to Blackbird, there's soldiers closin' in! Hank said a few of 'em are closin' in on Logan and the ground team's goin' after 'em."  
  
Jubilee's head snapped up and she got up from her seat and went towards Cyclops in the cockpit. "What's happening?"  
  
Cyclops checked his radar, then clicked his comm unit. "I hear you Rogue. It's your job to bring the Professor in. Go for it." Scott couldn't help but worry about Ororo as he sat in the jet, listening to his radio as the ground team moved in. He glanced back at Jubilee, noticing the teen's worried expression. "The soldiers are here."   
  
--------------- 


End file.
